The Cold Hearted Never Prevale
by VegetasAngel1
Summary: B/V:DARK; Bulma is abducted by the sayians and taken to Vegeta-sei.
1. Authors Note: Readmission of the Cold He...

Welcome to the readmission of The Cold Hearted Never Prevail! It's been so long people and I'm so happy to be back. This is one of my best stories and I would love for you all to read it once again. I would have updated sooner, but my internet service was down so I had all the time in the world to type more chapters. So here it is with some things updated…

The Cold Hearted Never Prevail!!!


	2. Chapter 1 The Cold Hearted Never Prevail

The Cold Hearted Never Prevail

Bulma laid on her bed thinking about the past events of her life. She couldn't believe that her planet would be invaded by saiyans and that she would probably never see her family again. She laid on her bed and weeped. She couldn't bare the thought of never seeing her family again. She decided she would do all in her power to prevent that from ever happening. Bulma wiped her tears away and climbed out of her bed to take a warm shower. She wrapped a towel around her body and turned it on as high as it would go and stepped inside. She let the steaming hot water run down her body in slow movements. Bulma never wanted this moment to end. She wanted everything in her life to be just as wonderful as this warm shower. But she knew that would never happen. She gathered the cake of soap and ran it across her arms, stomach, and legs and rinsed off. She was just about to climb out of the shower when she heard a loud sound from downstairs and her mothers screaming.

'oh my kami…they're here.' She thought. She hurriedly climbed out of the shower leaving the water on and wrapped a towel around herself. She ran into her closet and hurriedly ran into her hiding place she had designed the year before, forgetting to clothe herself. She locked every lock on the door and ran down the long stairs and into the room and locked those doors also before falling on the floor in a heap of cries. 'I didn't realize how cold it is down here,' she thought. Bulma sobbed and held herself as she shivered. The house was quiet now, the only movements she could hear were the sayians footsteps heading up the stairs. She pleaded to herself that they wouldn't find her. Then she heard her room door open and footsteps upstairs. She closed her eyes and pleaded more.

Vegeta stood awaiting his men as they blew down the door to the CC building. "Nappa!Raditz! will you two buffoons hurry!!!'' he yelled. Nappa and Raditz quickly disposed of the Mr. and Mrs. Briefs in a swift movement and headed upstairs towards the upper level. Vegeta pointed his men to the direction of the running shower. They nodded to their prince and headed towards Bulma's room. Vegeta walked steadily into the bathroom and peered into the shower. He growled and walked back into the bedroom. "Nappa there is someone in here and you better find them before I get angrier,'' he said baring his teeth. Nappa nodded and he and Radditz Began to destroy the bedroom in search of a person. Vegeta sat down on the bed and watched as they destroyed the room. He then looked towards the closet. He could feel a small gentle ki in there. Instead of telling Nappa and Raditz to check it he stood and walked into the closet.

Bulma sat on the floor quivering and crying. She knew those digusting creatures had killed her family and she didn't know what to do. Then she stopped breathing. She could hear footsteps in her closet. Her lip began to quiver. She knew they had found her. She screamed when she heard the first door blown off its hinges. She quickly found a corner and moved into it trying to hide herself in the dark. But what she didn't know was that sayians had good eye sight in the dark. Her breathing became very rapid when she heard them walking down the stairs toward the room she was in. She screamed again when the door to the room was blown away. She stayed still as she heard the footsteps on the concrete floor. She closed her eyes and awaited for the sayian to kill her when she saw the bright light come into view. But it never came. She was too afraid to open her eyes because she thought if she did she would surely die. Finally she decided he wouldn't hurt her so she opened her eyes only to come face to face with a man with hair that defied gravity, dark onyx eyes, and a huge frown. "AHHHHHHH!!!'' she screamed and backed further into the concrete wall if it was possible. This made Vegeta chuckle at her fearfulness to him. "Tell me wench, were you the daughter of the two old people we just killed?'' he asked. Bulma's eyes widened as she heard what he said clearly. She closed her eyes and shook with fear and depression. This made Vegeta even more prideful to see the blue haired women shaking at his feet.

Vegeta formed a deep frown across his face so not to show how proud and joyful he was, he then lifted her chin so she was looking into his face. "Onna, listen to me we are going to take you to our planet Vegeta-sei. I hope you know you will never see your planet or home again,'' he said smirking. Bulma slowly stood up shocking Vegeta completely. "You'll have to catch me first,'' she said kneeing him in the crotch. As Vegeta doubled over in pain Bulma ran as fast as she could up the stairs. When she made it into her room she was stopped by two strong arms. She looked up to see a very tall sayian with a very funny hair that stood up in different directions.

"What do we have here?'' he said. Bulma turned around when she heard footsteps behind her. Coming up the stairs and looking really pissed was the sayian she had just kicked. His nostrils were flaring and his eyes were red. Bulma stepped back with fear from the look of rage and murder in them.

He then looked towards the bigger sayian.

"Kakarott pick her up,'' he said. The biggest sayian did as he was told and lifted her off the ground holding her by her shoulders. Bulma's eyes widened and she tried wriggling her way out of Kakarott's strong iron grip. He didn't budge nor did he loosen his hold on her. "Please Kami no!!Let me go!!!Please!!'' she yelled looking up at Kakarott who had a sad pitiful look. She looked at the shorter saiyian who was powering a ki ball in his hand. She gasped and closed her eyes and prepared for the impact. When she didn't feel the ki ball burning into her flesh she opened her eyes to find Vegeta 'as he was called' smirking at her. "Human, I have come to the decision to let you live. But know this, I will make your life a living hell,'' he said smirking evilly. Bulma julped and lowered her head.

'So this is how my life is going to be. I'm going to be beaten and slottered by this short little monkey? Kami, can it get any worse?' she asked herself. Soon they were headed out the door toward the saiyans space crafts that resembled giant marbles. The one thing that worried Bulma the most, was that there was only enough room for one saiyan and a very small fragile human as herself.

"Kakarott, give me the girl and you may board your ship,'' Vegeta said. Bulma gasped. She was really hoping she didn't have to ride with the prince of all assholes. Kakarott led Bulma over to Vegeta and walked away to his ship. Before Bulma could protest she was shoved into the space craft head first. Soon Vegeta climbed in and placed her in his lap. Bulma sighed heavily when she felt something digging in her back. "Please, let me go. I don't deserve this,'' she said. So low that only sayians could hear. Vegeta hmphed. "Shut up. We had no intentions of taking you with us. But then you went and kicked the prince of saiyans so now you must be punished,'' he said with that same evil smirk corsing his lips. Bulma was about to complain, when suddenly her whole body became heavy. She peered out the window to see they were lifting off. When they were out of the earth's atmosphere Bulma finally spoke. "How long until we make it to your planet?'' she asked. "We will arrive in 6 months so you better get in a more comfortable position before the sleeping gas comes on,'' he said. Bulma nodded. "When do we awaken?'' she asked. Vegeta growled. "Must you ask so many damn questions?''he snarled. Bulma bowed her head and blushed. Vegeta sighed. "We will awaken 24 days before we land,''he said. Bulma was ready to ask another question when she heard a fizzing sound. "What's happen—," she began but never finished as she drifted into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 2 The Cold Hearted Never Prevail

Chapter 2 The Cold Hearted Never Prevail 

After what seemed like a century Bulma finally awakened. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked out the window into the night. When she gazed at the computer screen it said she had been asleep for 5 months and 6 days. She couldn't believe it. That meant she had 1 month and 18 days left until Vegeta awakened. She turned around and faced Vegeta and watched him as he slept. 'When he's asleep he looks more peaceful and gentle than when he's awake.' She thought. For some reason Bulma's eyes would always drift down to his lips and she would find some urge to kiss him. Finally before she could think she bent forward and pressed her lips gently to his. She lightly trailed her tongue against his lips and was surprised when he opened them and kissed back. She placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him deeper pressing her lips harder against his lips. She shivered lightly when his arms wrapped around her waist and turned her so she was straddling him. Finally after what seemed like forever Bulma pulled away and panted for air. When she opened her eyes they were met with two black cold onyx ones. She shrieked and rammed so hard into the glass of the window she nearly broke it. All he did was stare at her, his hard and unreadable mask never faltering. Bulma became worried and frightened all in one. When she snapped her fingers in his face he didn't even budge.

"Vegeta?'' she asked. When he didn't answer she assumed he was asleep. She sighed and was about to turn around when his hands tightened on his waist. "You know I could put you to death for making contact with the Prince of Vegetasei,'' Vegeta said. Bulma's eyes widened and she pulled away from him. "You. You. You son of a bitch. You mean to tell me that you were awake the whole time I was kissing you,'' she said blushing furiously. Vegeta smirked and nodded. Bulma turned redder with anger and swung at the prince without even knowing what she was doing until her hand came in contact with his cheek. Since Vegeta didn't see this coming his face jolted to the side from the impact. When Bulma realized what she had done she gasped and placed her hand over her mouth. Heart skipped a beat when Vegeta's head started turning back towards hers, and would've rather facing any other danger than the wrath he was about to stow upon. She shrieked in pain, when Vegeta's fist connected with her left cheek. Bulma whimpered and cursed under her breath while holding her cheek. Vegeta smirked when she turned around with blood streaming down her cheek and mouth which were both swelling. Bulma spoke not another word to him as she turned around into his lap trying hard not to make contact with his body. Vegeta smirked and tried to put his hands on her hips, but Bulma pushed him away. "Don't touch me,'' she said. Vegeta ignored her and pulled her towards him. "You're my whore now,'' he whispered in her ear before falling asleep. Bulma stared at him as he fell asleep once again. 'You're wrong Vegeta. I am no ones whore.' Bulma laid her head against the control panel, careful not to hurt her already injured eye. 'He'll pay for this one day,' she thought to herself assuringly before falling asleep. During the middle of her sleep, Bulma felt Vegeta tighten his hold on her waist and groaned. Why couldn't he just let her be?

When she tried to pull away from him he just held onto her tighter. Finally Bulma gave up and laid her head against her head against the panel again. Deciding she wouldn't be getting any sleep anytimg soon, Bulma sat up and gazed out into the darkened space. She began to ponder on what lied ahead for her, and would it result in something that she never expected to come. She looked back at Vegeta and had to keep from laughing as he slowly began to snore, and a small trickle of drool slipped from between his lip. She knew never become attacted to him, but that didn't mean she could gaze wonderingly at his astonishingly good looks. She hadn't even noticed that she had been awake for sometime, until Vegeta began to stir. When he opened his eyes he gazed into Bulma's and smirked. "Well I see my whore has finally awakened,'' he said. Bulma was about ready to slap that stupid smirk off his face, but decide she shouldn't since her face had already been bruised by him earlier. When Vegeta noticed she wasn't going to make a comeback he slightly nipped her neck just for her to get annoyed and start antoher verbal argument between them. Bulma stiffened when she felt his lips on her, but kept quiet. Vegeta growled and turned her around angered at being ignored. "What the fuck is your problem, wench,'' he said shaking her by her shoulders. Bulma glared at him and finally spoke. "I have nothing to say to you, prince of all monkeys,'' she said. Vegeta smirked. "Why because I bruised your beautiful face?'' he said sarcasm dripping from every word. Bulma 'hmphed' and turned back to look out the window. There was a thick silence between the two for what seemed like an eternity, before Bulma finally broke it. "So… how long do we have until we land,'' she asked. Vegeta stared at the back of her head for a moment before finally speaking. "We land in a couple of hours,'' he said. Bulma nodded and leaned forward.

After about 10 minutes, Vegeta noticed Bulma was in the same position so he lightly pushed her when he heard her mumble something incoherent. 'Is she asleep?' he wondered. He pulled her back onto his chest and shook his head. She was indeed asleep. Vegeta sighed and typed a couple of things into the computer so the sleeping gas would come on. When the computer finished analyzing his information, the sleeping gas came on putting them both into deep sleeps.

During her sleep Bulma had a nightmare.

Dream

Bulma sat in a dark room in a corner listening to the voices. She stood up and walked through the door into the light. What she saw made her sick to her stomach. Laying on the ground in a bloody mess was her mother and father. ''Mom…Dad….," she said. She heard laughing behind her and turned around coming face to face with Vegeta, the sayian that she loathed, laughing his head off at the destruction he caused to her parents. Bulma shook her head as tears began to fall down her face. "How could you? You fucking BASTARD!!'' she screamed. Vegeta smirked as Bulma lunged herself at him fighting him with all her might. Vegeta grabbed her wrist and twirled her around so her back was to him and her arm was in a painful positon. "Do you think you could really hurt me Bitch?'' he growled. Bulma screamed as Vegeta slowly pushed her arm up, and Bulma could feel her joint about to pop loose. "STOP!!" she screamed. She heard her bone break and everything went black.

End of Dream

Bulma screamed raising off of Vegeta's chest. Vegeta shot up looking for the source of the screaming. "Woman, what the hell is wrong with you?'' he asked. Bulma didn't answer him. She rubbed her shoulder, appraisingly happy the joint was still in place. Vegeta gave up on asking and her and gazed at the computer screen. "We will be landing in 5 minutes,'' he said. Bulma remained still and gaze at the small red planet they were descending to. She was really upset at the moment and didn't want to socialize with anyone. Soon they were entering Vegeta-sei's atmosphere and Bulma became even more dejected . When they had landed, Vegeta climbed out and walked over to a tall sayian with hair that stood all over his head. When he returned to the ship, he handed Bulma a necklace with some kind of stone on it. Bulma placed it over her head and gazed at the stone. "What's this for?'' she asked. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and spoke. "It's a gravity collar. Vegeta-sei's gravity is much to strong for your weak body so the necklace will decrease it to Chikyuu's normal gravity,'' he said. Bulma nodded and climbed out of the ship. She walked behind Vegeta and admired the sites of Vegeta-sei. She wasn't paying any attention to where she was going and walked straight into Vegeta's back. He turned around and glared at her. "Watch where your going, woman,'' he said. Bulma blushed embarrassed at being so simple minded.

Vegeta continued walking until they made it to a room which Bulma guessed was the throne room. She followed Vegeta into the room, averting her eyes from anyone or anything. When she lifted her head and widened her eyes. Sitting in the throne was a complete duplicate of Vegeta. The only differences were the age marks and the older looking Vegeta had a goatee. They walked up to the throne where Vegeta hesitantly bowed to the king. Bulma followed suit and curtsied. King Vegeta gave both of them permission to stand before speaking. "Well Vegeta, it's good to see that you made it Chikyuu and back alive,'' he said chuckling. Vegeta growled, but kept quiet. 'Soon old man you won't be chuckling,' he thought. King Vegeta looked past his son towards Bulma making her squirm uncomfortably. "And who is this wench,'' he asked. Bulma frowned at being called a wench, but held her tounge. Vegeta growled. "She is my new whore,'' he said. Bulma frowned, but didn't speak. King Vegeta smirked. "Well if that is all you may leave boy,'' he said. Vegeta bowed before grabbing Bulma's arm and leading her threw two large double doors. Finally he let go of her arm and walked beside her. "Well you have finally learned your place, whore,'' he said the smirk returning to his face. Bulma growled and started walking ahead of him. Vegeta frowned and grabbed her by her shoulder's and pushed her into the wall. "Listen here bitch, you are no longer on your mud ball of a planet so you need to get used to the facts. You are my whore and you will obey my every command. I'm the prince of this planet so you will have to obey me,'' he said his smirk returning again.

When they made it to Vegeta's quarters, Vegeta punched in the password and walked inside. When Bulma walked through the door she was surprised at the beautiful structure of his room. The room was a dark navy blue with a little bit of burgundy in some places. She walked over and sat in the chair and waited for Vegeta to come back from the bathroom. When he did he walked over to her. "I'm going to go and spar with Kakarott for a couple of hours, a slave will be here in awhile to bring you your knew wardrobe. "When I come back you better be here. And as I said before I'm going to make your life a living hell,'' he said just noticing she had on a towel. Bulma watched his retreating back until he disappeared through the door. 'Man Bulma what have you gotten yourself into?' she asked herself.

That's it for now. Plz review.


	4. Chapter 3 The Cold Hearted Never Prevail

Chapter 3 The Cold Hearted Never Prevail

Bulma stood up and walked over to the bathroom and turned on the light. It was then for the first time, in god knows how long, she noticed she had a towel on. 'I can't believe those stupid sayians didn't notice I had on a towel,' she thought. She took off the towel and started the shower. 'I can't believe it has been a year since I last showered,' she added stepping into the cold icy water. She grabbed what looked to be the shampoo and ran it through her hair rinsing out all the dirt and dandruff. After awhile she began to bathe herself.

When Vegeta walked into the room after a long meeting with his father, a small sparring session with Kakarott, he noticed that the woman was no where to be found. He was about to call out to her, when he heard the shower running. He smirked evilly and walked towards the bathroom removing his armor.

Inside the bathroom, Bulma had no idea that Vegeta was back and just kept on showering. She didn't here the bathroom door open or close because she so mesmerized by the shower. Bulma closed her eyes and began to let the past events run through her mind. She had been in the shower for sometime, because her skin was starting to prune. Her eyes opened when she felt something bushy running up her leg. She turned around and came face to face with two dark onyx eyes. She was about to scream when he covered her mouth. Bulma struggled against him, and didn't catch herself before she lost her balance. Vegeta watched wide eyed as Bulma fell back and rammed her head into the shower wall. The last thing Bulma saw was Vegeta's shocked face before falling into darkness.

Vegeta sighed and turned off the shower and carried Bulma into the bedroom. He placed one of his large shirts on her since the slave hadn't arrived yet with her clothes. He placed her under the covers and examined her wound. She had a big bump on her head, but otherwise she was fine. He then looked at the damage he had done to her face earlier during their journey. 'I guess I'll take her to the rejuvenation tank,' he said to himself. He grabbed one of his suits for her to wear and carried her to the tanks.

When he arrived he found that there was already another woman in one of the tanks. 'Probably one of father concubines.' He shrugged and placed the suit onto Bulma, then placed her into the other tank. First he placed the mask over her nose and mouth, then he placed the wires onto her chest. He sat and watched the liquid fill the tank and then left.

Inside the tank Bulma was having the same nightmare again.

Dream

Bulma had awoken after Vegeta had broken her arm and sat up in the bed. She noticed she was in a big bed with red lace around the top. "Where am I?'' she wondered. A chill ran up her spine as she heard the same evil laughter again. Soon Vegeta stepped out of the shadows completely in the nude. That's when Bulma noticed she was also in the nude. Vegeta leapt on top of Bulma and held her arms above her head. Bulma began to whimper and plea for him to stop, because her arm hadn't been replaced in the joint yet. "Please…Don't,'' she said. Vegeta ignored her pleas and began trailing kisses down her neck and to her breasts. Bulma began to kick and scream as he began brutally biting her on her stomach leaving big red whelts. Vegeta growled and came back and thrust himself into her very deeply, breaking her barrier.

End of Dream

Bulma opened her eyes to find she was surrounded by some kind of liquid. "Where am I?'' she said into the mask. She peered through the glass and saw Vegeta staring at her. "Your are in tank that is removing the scars from your face,'' he said. Bulma stared at him for a few second, the nodded. Soon the liquid evaporated and Vegeta opened the glass door helping Bulma out. She stood and looked to her feet, but Vegeta lifted her face so he could see if there were any scars left. There was not a scar anywhere on her, as he had suspected and even the bump on her forehead was gone. Bulma blinked a couple of times before she lowered her face. "Tonight onna I will take you,'' he said. Bulma's eyes widened and she stared at him in disbelief. "You most certainly will not,'' she argued. Vegeta frowned. "Onna, either you can cooperate or you can choose not to cooperate, but I will have you,'' he said jerking her towards him.

After dragging her back to the room, Vegeta left to train some more with Kakorott.

Bulma sat on the bed cursing and cursing until there was a knock on the door. "WHO THE FUCK IS IT??!!'' she yelled. In came the slave carrying a big bundle of dresses. The slave gave her dirty look "You don't have to be so damn rude,'' she said. Bulma blushed. "I'm sorry I thought you were the arrogant prince,'' she said smiling . The slave smiled back. "That's all right, I'm ChiChi who are you?'' she asked. Bulma smiled. "I'm Bulma I just got here and I already hate it,'' she mumble. ChiChi giggled. "I know I was the same way when I got here. Well I have to be going, I'll see you at dinner I'm the prince's personal cook,'' she called. Bulma nodded and waved as ChiChi walked out the door.

'It's so damn boring. I wonder if he has any books I can read,' she said. She climbed off the bed and walked into the prince's closest. She searched through some of the boxes until she came upon a book that looked to be at least 20 years old. She sat on the bed and opened the book and began to read.

1973

__

I sit here diary, and I can't believe this is happening to me. I was kidnapped from my planet and everyone has been calling me a traitor here. I am now upon the planet Vegeta-sei and I am so afraid. Their king frightens me to the bitter end and he keeps giving me these lustful looks. What am I going to do? These people here claim I am a sayian, but I've never heard of the race. Diary you are the only valuable thing I have as a memory of my planet and, my only friend, so I hide you, for I know the sayians will take you from me as they did my family. I have nothing left to say, but more hurtful things may come.

Malita

Bulma turned the page and read some more.

1973 next day

__

Diary,

As I told you before I have many more pained things to tell you. I will not be able to write in you for sometime because now I am on of the kings chamber maidens. I feel so ashamed of myself for letting him do all those things to me. These sayians are cruel and barbaric creatures, who care for nothing, but battle. After he was done with my body he bit my neck and told me no other man is aloud to touch me. He said that if a man was to touch me in anyway, that he would kill the man, then kill me. With that said he began to use my body for his lust again.

I'm worried now diary, things are changing drastically for me. I wish you could see the bruises he has beflicked upon me. I'm sorry to cut this short my one and only friend, but the king calls for me again so I must go to do his bidding. Malita.

A tear rolled down Bulma's cheek as she read more of the womas terrible life. She turned to the next page to find a single red rose and began to read.

1977

__

Hello my dearest friend,

I told you four years ago why I could not write to you and I have some rather exciting news. So many things have happened to me so many wonderful things. A few days ago I gave birth to my beautiful son Vegeta. I also found out that I indeed am a sayian. Everyone found out the truth that I was sent to another planet when I was only 5 days old,and fell victim to amnesia. They all forgave me at a ceremony. I wish you could see my darling baby. The one thing that worries me is that he looks exactly like King Vegeta except of course the goatee. Oh yes, I forgot. It was totally hilarious when King Vegeta found out that I was pregnant. He threw a fit. He threw me around a bit, but I was too happy to worry about it. Soon after he found out I was a sayian he took me in his arms and kissed me with so much love, I didn't' know what to do. My pregnancy months went by fast and it was so hard. Everytime Vegeta kicked inside me, my heart would stop for a second, and then go back to beating again.

Oh, and when I went into labor with him that was really hell, pardon my French, everytime a contraction hit, my heartbeat would fall into a straight line. The worst part is I had to have him in natural birthing. Lucky for me he's a sayian and he helped me a lot. He came out 8 lbs. and 15 oz. That's one rather large baby. As I write in you diary I hold him in my arms humming a quiet tune my mother used when I was a baby. He's rather funny looking, not in bad way, his hair stands up in a flame, he has dark onyx eyes like mine, and his face is always in a frown, except when I play with him. I think he would be a fine young man someday. The good part about the end of my pregnancy is that King Vegeta can not have sex with me until my stitches heal. Well I'm very tired and Vegeta is throwing a fit. Write later. Malita.

Bulma flipped through the book and found that there was only one really short page left.

__

I'm sorry to write so few of words, but King Vegeta is on his way to perform my execution. I made friends with a soldier named Cole and I hugged him only once and King Vegeta smelled his scent on me. I hold my darling son close to me he is now three and Very strong. Vegeta has walked into my room, but I'm in my closet hiding my ki. Here's a picture of me for whoever reads this diary. My son Vegeta tries to hold him off so I can write these last words: My heart will never die.

Bulma sniffed lightly. 'That's why Vegeta is so cruel. He gets it from his father,' she said. She was deep in thought when the door opened and Vegeta walked in. Bulma tried to hide the diary, but he saw it. "What the hell was that?'' he growled. Bulma shook her head. "I-It's nothing,'' she stammered. Vegeta growled and snatched her off the bed. Bulma hung her head as Vegeta picked up the diary. "I-I was j-just reading it because I was bored,'' she spoke shakily. Before she could even blink Vegeta grabbed her around the neck and pushed her into the wall. "What gave you the right to read my mothers diary!'' he yelled. Bulma tried to speak, but he was cutting off her air supply. Vegeta growled and threw her to the floor. Bulma grabbed her throat and gasped for air and spoke the most hateful words she could muster. "I felt sorry for your mother. She had to suffer at the hands of your and you were to weak to save her. But now I know why you didn't save her. You are just a cold hearted bastard like your father and probably laughed with joy when she was murdered by him,'' she growled under her breath. Vegeta's eyes grew colder and he kicked her in the stomach, sending her into the wall. Bulma's eyes grew wide as she curled into a ball on the floor holding her stomach. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared at Vegeta in disbelief. He smirked evilly and walked over to her kicking her lightly on the leg. She stared up at him with hurt and disbelieving eyes. Vegeta grunted and roughly lifted her off the floor. Bulma screamed in agony as the bruise on her broken ribs came together with her thighs as he cradled her. He then roughly threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her. "So you want to see just how much like my father I can be?'' he asked. Bulma gasped at the psychotic look in his eyes. She sobbed and closed her eyes focusing on anything, but what he was doing to her.

She winced as he licked across the bruise on her stomach. She bit her tongue as he licked over her private regions. He then tore the spandex suit off and began to lavish her body. She lightly grunted until her climax came. She opened her eye into slits just enough to see Vegeta completely naked. She closed her eyes and song the lyrics to a song she heard on the radio in her head. The song made her think of Yamcha.

"How could an Angel break my heart. Why didn't he catch my falling star. I wish I didn't wish so hard. Maybe I wish that love apart. How could an Angel break my heart. Oh heart. Oh yeah. Myyyyy Hearts dying, dying I'm crying, I'm trying to understand, please help me,'' she winced as he entered her breaking her barrier. Once the pain subsided she began to sing inside again. "How could an Angel break my heart, why didn't he catch my falling star. I wish I didn't wish so hard, maybe I wish that love apart, how could an angel break my heart, why? Mmhmm,'' she finished the song just as her climax came on. Vegeta collapsed ontop of her and roughly bit her on the neck. "Now you are mine,'' he said lapping up her blood. Bulma's lip began tremble and she began to sob. 'This is Vegeta's mothers life happening all over again on me,' she thought curling into a ball careful not to harm her bruise. She winced when Vegeta wrapped his arm and tail around her bringing her to him. To tired to cry she fell asleep instantly.

She woke up a couple of hours later to find ChiChi in the kitchen cooking and Vegeta sitting at the table eyeing Bulma with his same cold hearted eyes and smirk. Bulma shivered slightly and climbed out of bed careful not to let ChiChi see her nudeness. She placed on one of the dresses ChiChi had brought earlier and walked into the kitchen. She looked at Vegeta once then hurriedly looked away as he licked his lips at her. "Hey Chi,'' she said standing beside her new friend. ChiChi smiled. "Hi Bulma, I'm glad your up I really would like to talk to you if its O.K. with Mr. High and Mighty,'' she said pointing her spatula at Vegeta. He growled and stood up. Bulma backed into a corner as he went into chit's face. "Whatever wench, I'll be training with your master Kakorott,'' he said turning towards Bulma. Something fluttered in the pit of her stomach that was similar to fear as he strolled towards her. He pressed his body against her and grabbed her waist. "We'll finish our little session later,'' he said nipping her neck. Bulma caught a sob in her throat as he pulled away and left.

Bulma placed a hand on her heart and looked towards ChiChi. She had a regretful look on her face. ChiChi walked over to her new friend and hugged her. Bulma no longer held in her tears and sobbed on her friends shoulder. "Its O.K., Bulma I'm here for you now,'' ChiChi said her voice slightly cracking. Bulma cried hysterically in her friends shoulder and hugged her. "I don't know what to do ChiChi…_sniff…_Everything in my life is so screwed up… last night Vegeta beat and raped me and there was nothing I could do. I tried to fight him, but—,'' she was about to continue, but ChiChi cut her off. "I know, Bulma that's why I wanted to talk to you,'' she said. Bulma pulled away and nodded. ChiChi led her to the bed and they sat down. "I know what you're going threw,'' she said bowing her head. Bulma looked confused. "I don't understand ChiChi, how could you know?" she asked. ChiChi smiled sadly. "Because I was Vegeta's chamber maiden once,'' she said looking back down in her lap. She pulled back her skirt and revealed several bruises that looked many years old and ki burns. Bulma gasped. ChiChi put her hands up to stop her from speaking. "Before you say anything let me speak. When I first came here Vegeta did everything he did to you to me, but not as worse. He raped me and sometimes beat me. Then one day Kakorott showed up and took me away from Vegeta,'' she said smiling genuinely. Bulma nodded. "But how canI get away?'' she asked. ChiChi shrugged. "You don't, but don't worry me and Kakorott will be here for you no matter what. He saw how Vegeta treated you when they first took you from Chikyuu so he knows,'' she concluded. Bulma nodded and dried her face. She then thought about something. "We should get up and cook his dinner now,'' she said with a cheerful smile. ChiChi smiled and offered to give her some pointers on Vegeta's favorite foods.

That's the end of this chapter next one will be up soon. Plz Review!!


	5. Chapter 4 The Cold Hearted Never Prevail

Hey. Sorry it's been so long since I last wrote, but my sister wouldn't let me get on the computer. And what little time I did have was spent on writing chapters. You all know the disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z. If I did their would be more scenes with Vegeta kissing in it and I would take your stories and make them into movies. ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

Chapter 4 The Cold Hearted Never Prevale.

After Bulma and ChiChi had finished with Vegeta's meal they sat down and ate theirs and talked. "So Bulma this is what you do, when Vegeta is mad at you again and beats you mercifully you must escape and I'll help you,'' she said. Bulma nodded. If Vegeta ever hurt her like that again… then she would escape. "But what if he finds me?'' she asked. ChiChi thought about it then sighed. "I don't know. Did his mother say anything in her diary?'' she asked. Bulma shook her head. "No all she talked about was how her life went downhill and how the king treated her. The funny thing is, it's the exact same way Vegeta is treating me. Every single detail in the story is happening all over again, as if I'm in her body and Vegeta is the evil king,'' she said shrugging. ChiChi eyed her friend and shook her head. "What did he say when he found you reading his mothers diary?'' she asked. A single tear ran down Bulma's cheek as she remembered every single detail that happened. "At first I didn't say anything because he was choking me, then he threw me on the ground and I said something's about how he probably enjoyed his mothers death. And that he was just as cold hearted as his father and then he kicked me in the stomach,'' she said showing ChiChi the bruise.

ChiChi gasped. "Oh Bulma I'm so sorry I should have warned you about his temper when I first met you,'' she said looking down. Bulma placed a hand on ChiChi's shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry Chi, if he beats me tonight then I'll leave,'' she said. ChiChi nodded. The two girls were so deep in conversation, they didn't see the figure lurking in the shadows. 'So the woman plans on leaving, well then tonight I will make sure that she is so much pain she won't be able to leave,' Vegeta said to himself. Smirking evilly he disappeared into the shadows from which he came.

Once they were done eating Bulma and ChiChi cleaned up and decided to tour the castle. They walked around talking for what seemed like forever when the came to the end of the palace gates. Bulma sighed and looked out the gates at the beautiful lush green forest. 'What I wouldn't give to be out there then in here,' she whispered so only she could hear it. "I wouldn't try to leave if I were you,'' came a husky feminine voice. Bulma and ChiChi looked up to see a girl with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes atop the gate pillar. "Who are you?'' Bulma asked. The woman smiled cheerfully and lept off the pillar. "My names 18 and I'm the prince's ex mistress,'' she said bowing her head. Both girls bowed their heads and smiled. "Hi, my names Bulma and this is my friend ChiChi,'' Bulma said pointing to her friend standing beside her. ChiChi blushed, "Hello,'' she said. 18 nodded and looked back towards Bulma. She sniffed the air and frowned sadly. "You're the princes new mistress, huh?''she asked. Bulma nodded confusedly. "Yes, how did you know?'' she asked. 18 frowned even deeper. "I can smell him on you,'' she said. Bulma lowered her head.

18 smiled trying to lighten the mood. "Why don't we go back to the prince's chambers and talk,'' she suggested. Both girls nodded happily and walked back to the room. When they entered the room they were surprised to see Kakarott, Vegeta and another guy sitting on the bed. Bulma gulped and walked first into the room shortly followed by ChiChi and 18. All three men turned and looked at them as they walked into the room. Vegeta growled and walked towards them. Bulma was about to back up, but ChiChi and 18 each placed a hand on her shoulder and smile reassuringly. Bulma smiled back and turned back to face Vegeta. All three men were staring at them with mean looks and shaking their heads. "So, you three thought that you could escape here and run into the forest?'' Vegeta said snarling. Even though Bulma was scared as hell she kept her ground. "We were just walk-,'' she began but was cut off by Vegeta. "DID I ASK YOU TO SPEAK?!!!" he screamed. "Fuck you,'' she whispered. 18 and ChiChi gasped with smiles on their faces. Vegeta was shocked, but it didn't show. He growled and went to grab Bulma's throat, but 18 and ChiChi stepped in front of her. "You will not touch her,'' 18 said giving him a warning look. ChiChi nodded her agreement. Kakorott and the other guard smirked inside, but held their frowns on the outside. ChiChi looked towards Kakarott with pure reget and betrayal. What are you going to do to me Kakarott, huh? I thought I could trust yo— she said telepathically to him, but he cut her off. Nothing my love, Vegeta wanted all of us to do something to you so you would all be paralyzed he said. ChiChi smiled in her mind and turned to 18 who also nodded to 'Krillen'. ChiChi and 18 looked at Vegeta and warned him not to touch Bulma until they returned from the kitchen. Bulma tried to get them to let her come, but they objected.

In the kitchen 18 sighed. "What are we going to do about Bulma?'' she asked. ChiChi bowed her head. "There's nothing we can do. All we can do is wait till she's healed,'' she said. 18 nodded.

In the bedroom Kakarott and Krillen left to train and said they would punish 18 and ChiChi afterwards. Vegeta stood and watched Bulma as she averted her gaze from him. He smirked and advanced on her. His pace remained slow and menacing. Bulma gasped and backed into a corner only to have him pressing his hard frame against her. "You won't always have the two women here to help you as of tonight, and when I get you alone I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for a week,'' he whispered seductively in her ear and nipping it. He then grabbed her waist and moved his hand down to her butt and squeezed it making her cry out. "Get your hands off her,'' a voice said in the background. Bulma sighed with relief as 18 and ChiChi emerged from the kitchen. Vegeta looked towards them and growled lowly in his throat, then turned back to Bulma. "Remember what I said,'' he whispered to her gently biting her neck and walked out the room.

Bulma stood in pure shock and gazed into space. Her body trembled, her eyes were wide, and she was deathly pale. 18 and ChiChi walked over and helped her to sit down on the bed. "Bulma what's wrong,'' ChiChi asked. Bulma was still staring off into space, but she spoke. "He said…he said that…y-you two won't always be here… t-to protect me and he said…t-tonight he was going to fuck me…_sniff_… so hard…t-that I won't b-be able to walk for a week-k,'' she said breaking into a fit of cries. ChiChi and 18 hugged their friend trying to comfort her as best as they could. But soon it was night fall and they both left their friend to deal with the tragic and brutal events that laid ahead.

Bulma sat on the bed with her knees pulled to her chin, and her head in between them. Rocking back and forth she waited for Vegeta to come back. 'I might as well get this over with,'' she thought sadly. Her breath caught in her throught as the doorknob to the room twist then Vegeta walked in. He frowned at her and walked into the bedroom removing his cape. Bulma turned away from him and continued rocking back and forth. "Are you hungry?" he asked. Bulma thought about it then it came to her . 'I'm going to say yeah so I can see ChiChi and so she can give me strength,' she thought. She looked up to Vegeta with her tear stained cheeks and spoke. "A little,'' she replied. Vegeta nodded and went to the control panel and dialed ChiChi's number. ChiChi popped up on the screen and frowned at Vegeta. "What is it?'' she asked. Vegeta growled. "Woman, get your ass down here and fix me and the woman some food,'' he said. Bulma smiled at the screen and ChiChi gave her a small smile back. "I'll be there in 15 minutes,'' she said then the monitor went black. Vegeta turned back to Bulma and smirked. "I want you to eat so you'll have a little strength for our little session tonight,'' he said walking into the bathroom. Bulma sighed. 'He never lied when he said he was going to make my life a living hell,' she thought to herself.

Soon ChiChi arrived and Bulma climbed out of bed and walked into the kitchen with her friend. ChiChi hugged Bulma and eyed her over. "Where is he?'' she asked. Bulma sighed. "In the bathroom,'' she said. ChiChi nodded, then out of no where she broke into tears. "My god Bulma…why is this happening to you?'' she asked in between sobs. Bulma hugged her friend and let her own tears fall. "It's O.K. ChiChi, you and 18 made me stronger. Don't worry I'll be fine cause I'll have yall to help me after all this is over,'' she said. ChiChi looked up and nodded. Just then Vegeta came out of the bathroom with a huge smirk on his face. ChiChi had her hands on Bulma's shoulders for support and looked over to Vegeta. Without warning ChiChi lunged at Vegeta getting one good punch into his face before Bulma held her back. "YOU STUPID BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!!!! YOU WAIT AS SOON AS THIS IS OVER I'M GOING TO CHOP YOU TO DEATH WITH A DULL KNIFE YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!!,'' she yelled at the top of her lungs. Bulma was trying her best to hold her friend back from killing Vegeta. Why she was holding her back, she didn't know. She should just let ChiChi kill the bastard, but for some reason she couldn't and she hated herself for it. "HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK OF DOING THIS TO BULMA SHE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!!?'' she said searching around the kitchen for something. The only thing she found was a frying pan and that was enough. Vegeta had been watching her the whole time with amusement on his face when he saw her grab a frying pan. He barely dodged it as she swung it. Finally she stopped and turned to Bulma and cried on her shoulder. Bulma patted her friend on the back and glared at Vegeta. "Come on Chi, lets make some food,'' she said. ChiChi nodded and helped her make some sandwiches.

When they were done Bulma and ChiChi chatted for a long time trying to take the idea off of Vegeta's mind. 'Which wasn't happening.'. Vegeta was getting irritated. "Woman, it's time for you to leave,'' he commanded ChiChi. ChiChi glared at him and hugged Bulma one last time. "I'll see you tomorrow,'' she said and ran out the door leaving Bulma to think. Vegeta watched her as she stood and watched the door. He then smirked and walked behind her. Bulma flinched as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Get in the bed,'' he said. Bulma gave a cracked sob and walked over to the bed and sat down. Vegeta removed his armor and roughly pushed her down on the bed. He climbed on top of her and claimed her mouth in a rough passionate kiss. Bulma sobbed and laid there not giving him any pleasure. He then began to trail kisses down her jaw to her neck and lightly sucked. Bulma groaned and swallowed. Vegeta smirked. "Don't get comfortable onna, I'm just starting off gently,'' he said biting her neck as harshly. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!''she screamed as blood trickled down her neck. He eyed it for a minute before lapping up her blood. Bulma looked at the ceiling and sobbed taking deep breaths with each one. He then looked down to the clothing that kept him from feeling her skin. He ripped it off with one swipe and started ravaging her breast. Instead of moaning Bulma decided to keep quiet. Vegeta made his way down her stomach and licked the bruise he made. Bulma flinched, but remained quiet. Then Vegeta got an idea, he was going to have Bulma dry so she would feel pain. Bulma watched as he removed his spandex and placed himself above her entrance. With one quick thrust he pushed inside her ripping her walls. Bulma's arched her back into him. "OMYGOAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed in agony. As he thrusted deeper into her she could feel a tingle in her leg and then she couldn't feel them anymore. 'I hate him,' she thought, but her thoughts were interrupted when her climax came and it was painful. "UHHHHHHHHHHH!!'' she said arching her back into him. Vegeta smirked as he smelt her blood on his body. It made his pride sky rocket as he heard her words. "MERRCYYY!! PLEASE GOD MERCYYY!!!!!'' she had screamed.

On the other side of the castle ChiChi and Kakarott were wide awake listening to Bulma's sobs and cries. "Kakarott, is there anything we can do?'' she asked. Kakarott held her tighter and shook his head. "No Chi, the only thing we can do is comfort her afterwards,'' he said. ChiChi sobbed into Kakarott's shoulder.

Down the hallway from ChiChi and Kakarott was Krillen and 18. Krillen held onto 18 tightly as another scream was heard from Vegeta's room. "I can't take this shit Krillen, I'm going!!'' she said trying to get out the bed, but Krillen held onto her. "No, we can't interfere 18,'' he said. Two tears ran down her face as she listened to her new friends cries. "Bulma,'' she whispered.

After 10 painful climaxes Bulma fell limp in Vegeta's arms. Both of them were covered in sweat and Bulma's blood. 'Thank Kami, he's done,' she thought. Bulma had her head all the way back exposing her neck. Vegeta looked down at her neck and kissed it. "Can you move anything below your waist?'' he asked. Bulma shook her head. He smirked. "Good,'' he said. Bulma looked at him, but was in too much pain to make any facial expressions. Vegeta stood and looked down at her. She had stopped bleeding between the legs, but there was still blood everywhere. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms and carried her to the bathroom and ran some warm water into the tub.

Bulma was in so much pain it was hard to bare. When she tried to move her legs she couldn't.

When the tub was full Vegeta climbed in and sat Bulma in his lap. Bulma laid her head against his chest as he began to wash her body. When all the blood was off he washed himself and relaxed. Soon he climbed out and hurriedly grabbed Bulma before she fell underwater. If anyone else could have seen Vegeta they would have been disgusted, because he had a proud smirk on his face. He placed on Bulma's silk nightgown and underclothes and laid her on the bed under the covers. After placing on his boxers he climbed into bed next Bulma and hugged her to him. When she thought he was asleep she whispered. "Do what you can now to me Vegeta, because 'The Cold Hearted Never Prevale,'' she whispered before falling into a deep sleep. Vegeta opened an eye and smirked, "But I will prevail, onna,'' he said with an evil chuckle before falling asleep as well. In her mind Bulma had just figured out that her dreams weren't dreams, but reality and a hellish reality.

That's it for now plz review!!! (you see I put the title in the story. I thought it should be

somewhere.)


	6. Chapter 5 The Cold Hearted Never Prevail

Here's chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Cold Hearted Never Prevail

The next day after Bulma's night with Vegeta she laid in bed fast asleep, when there was a knock on the door. Bulma opened her eyes and came face to face with Vegeta who was fast asleep. 'Bastard,' she said. She scooted out of his embrace and rolled out the bed falling straight on her butt. She grumbled and scooted towards the door. When she opened the door she was greeted by her friends. She smiled up at them and they smiled back. "Well we see you're getting around O.K.,'' 18 said. Bulma laughed. "Yeah I can't feel my legs, but my heart will never die,'' she said repeating the section of her Vegeta's mothers diary. 18 and ChiChi nodded. Then ChiChi began searching around the room. "Where is he?'' she asked. Bulma nodded her head over to the bed where Vegeta lie sleeping.

ChiChi was about to attack him when she felt something on her leg. She looked down to see Bulma shaking her head. "Don't ChiChi. He'll take his anger out on me,'' she said tears feeling her eyes. ChiChi sighed and nodded. She had never seen a human being treated so harshly. 18 bent down to Bulma's eye level and smiled. "Want me to put you in a chair?'' she asked. Bulma nodded. 18 bent down and lifted Bulma off the floor and carried her to a chair and sat her down. She then looked up to 18 and gestured for her to come closer. "I've been working on something that resembles a wheel chair until I can walk again,'' she whispered. 18 nodded then she told ChiChi who was really curious as to what they were talking about. Bulma stared at her friends as they talked, then she heard a groan from the bed. She turned away as Vegeta woke up and looked at her. "What the fuck are these harpies doing here?'' he asked. Bulma ignored him. He growled and stood wrapping a sheet around his waist. He was about to give her a piece of his mind when 18 stepped in. "You will not touch her, you did enough last night. I tried my best not to kill you, but the next time you, put your hands on her I _will_ kill you,'' she threatened. Vegeta smirked and grabbed her neck. "NOOOO!!'' Bulma screamed. Vegeta ignored her and began to choke 18. "Those are big words coming from a sentimental whore like you, but before you could even lay a finger on me I would have you gutted and singed your insides very slowly,'' he growled.

Bulma watched with saddness as her friend struggled against Vegeta's iron grip. ChiChi had jumped on his back and was banging him on the head. She looked around the room and found Vegeta's mom's diary laying on the floor. She picked the hard cover book up and flung knocking Vegeta right in the neck making him drop 18. Bulma tensed as he turned towards her with an evil smirk. "So you want to be beat again, do you?'' he said making his way towards her. Bulma found a pair of scissors on the floor and picked them. (AN: Where's she's finding all this stuff I don't know.) She held them out in front of her. "You come any closer and I'll through these scissors,'' she said her voice cracking. Vegeta laughed out heartily at her attempt to do harm to him. "Do you really think you can harm me with those puny things?'' he asked. Bulma looked down towards the scissors and looked back up to see she was face to face with Vegeta. She gasped and backed into the chair. "Onna, I remember what you said last night. How you said the cold hearted never prevail? Well unlike most cold hearted people I _will_ prevale,'' he said. Bulma's eyes widened. She looked past Vegeta and saw 18 and ChiChi both holding pans. Before Vegeta could turn all the way around 18 and ChiChi both hit him as hard as they could upside the head. Bulma sighed with relief as Vegeta fell to the floor unconscious. 18 and ChiChi stared at their friend. "Bulma we have to go, when he wakes up he won't be a happy camper,'' ChiChi said. Bulma looked down at Vegeta who had blood coming from one of his ears. When she heard him mumble something she nearly fell out the chair. "O.K., lets go. Chi can you get my clothing and supplies?'' she asked. ChiChi nodded and went into the closet.

Bulma looked up to 18 and smiled. "18 can you carry me?'' she asked. 18 nodded. "No problem. You're no trouble being carried,'' she said. ChiChi came running out of the closet with all of Bulma's supplies and capsuled them. Bulma was shocked. "Where did you get that capsule from?'' she asked. ChiChi smiled. "I had it from when I first came here. I have a whole case in my room,'' she said. Bulma placed her hand on her face thoughtfully and looked back up to her. "Chi, do you think we could get your capsules right now?'' she asked. ChiChi nodded. "Yeah, Kakarotts out training with Krillen. He won't be back for hours,'' she said. Bulma nodded and smirked. "Ok then lets GO!!'' she yelled and they were off.

After stopping at ChiChi's room to get the capsules they headed towards the gate. As they reached it they had to hide as two sayian guards walked by. Then they ran as fast as they could. 'This is it, I'm free,' she thought.

As they entered the forest ChiChi stopped and opened the case of capsules. "What are you doing?'' 18 asked. ChiChi took out two bracelets. "These are ki decreasers. They will hide your ki so not even Vegeta would be able to find us,'' she said with a wide smile and thumbs up. Bulma took a bracelet and eyed it. "How comes there's only two? What about you?'' she asked. ChiChi smiled. "Well, Kakarott showed me how to hide my ki, so I don't need one,'' she said shrugging. Bulma and 18 nodded and placed on their bracelets. Soon they were venturing deeper into the forest. They hadn't gone far when they reached a deeper darker part of the forest. "Should we go in?'' 18 asked. Bulma shrugged "I don't know. Maybe we should find somewhere else,'' she suggested. ChiChi placed her case down on top of a rock and opened it again. "Yes! I have it,'' she said. Bulma arched a fine eyebrow at her. "What do you have?'' she asked. ChiChi took out the capsule and uncapsulated it. As soon as the smoke cleared you could see a Capsule Corp. cottage. "Chi, you're a life saver,'' Bulma said. They walked into the house and looked around. There was loads of stuff they could survive on for at least a month or two. As if on queue Bulma, ChiChi, and 18 stomach's started to growl. "I'm hungry,'' Bulma said rubbing her stomach.

Back at the Palace.

Vegeta growled and sat up. "Ah, my head,'' he said rubbing his ears and the side of his head. When he looked around the room he could find no trace of Bulma. He stood up and walked into the bathroom. It was empty. "WOMAN!!" he yelled. No answer. 'I'll get that bitch.' he said. Since he knew he would find her, he went to train with Kakarott and Krillen.

1 week later.

It had been a week since Bulma, ChiChi, and 18 had first left the palace, and they were doing fine. "Hey ChiChi, guess what?'' Bulma said. "What?'' ChiChi said leaning out the kitchen door washing a pan. "I just got in contact with earth, and they said my mother and father are ok,but they are in critical condition. They've been that way since I left,'' she said. ChiChi smiled. "Did you find anything about my father?'' she asked. Bulma hung her head. "Yes I did. Chi he's…dead. The sayians that were left behind on earth killed him in battle,'' she said. ChiChi's eyes widened and she dropped the pan. "Daddy,'' she whispered as a single tear ran down her face. They were interrupted by the sound of something crashing outside. Bulma looked outside the window to see …Vegeta. He hadn't seen her face, but he was searching through the woods about a hundred yards away. "Chi, it's Vegeta!! He's right outside!!!'' Bulma bellowed her voice cracking. ChiChi ran to the window and sure enough Vegeta was outside. " We have to go now!!'' she yelled picking Bulma up. "18!! We have to go Vegeta's here!!'' ChiChi yelled. 18 came running downstairs like a streak of lightening. "SHIT!!''she yelled and they ran towards the back door. As soon as they were outside something grabbed ChiChi's ponytail. "AHHH!'' she yelled accidentally dropping Bulma. Bulma rolled towards a tree where she thumped against it. "OWW!!'' she moaned rubbing her head. She looked up in horror as Vegeta tightly gripped her friends hair. "Well,Well,Well what do we have here?'' he said sarcastically. ChiChi looked to the side and gasped. "Vegeta!! Let me go!!'' she yelled. Vegeta smirked and gripped her hair tighter. ChiChi growled and swung her leg above her head hitting Vegeta square in the nose. He instantly released her. ChiChi turned towards him and got one good punch in his face. Vegeta stumbled back an inch and turned back towards ChiChi only to have her karate kick him in the face. She smiled in triumph at the damage she had done, even though he was only bleeding from a tiny scratch on his cheek. Vegeta growled and fazed behind her. ChiChi screamed as Vegeta put both his hands together and struck her across the head, sending her into a nearby tree where she collapsed. He turned towards Bulma, but was punched again by 18. As they battled Bulma sat and watched in awe as her friend got a couple of hits to Vegeta's stomach. But as soon as they jumped into the air Vegeta fazed behind her and landed a hard kick to her head and she pummeled to the ground. Vegeta gracefully landed to the ground and began walking towards Bulma.

Bulma sat up right and began scooting away from him. She then bumped into a tree and was trapped. Vegeta bent down in front of her and grabbed a big clump of her hair and pulled. "Did you really think you could get away from me, onna?'' he asked. Bulma slowly opened her eyes. "Yes, I did,'' she growled. Vegeta frowned. 'She's got a lot of spunk now,' he said. He stood pulling Bulma against his body tightly. "You have some nerve talking to me like that,wench,'' he said. Bulma scowled. "Well, Vegeta after all the things you did to me, I should have a right to speak to you as I wish,'' she mumbled. Vegeta smirked. Bulma was about to comment again, but she felt something in her legs. 'Yes, I can walk again,' she thought. She backed away from Vegeta and nearly lost her balance. Vegeta's smirk grew even wider. "So, you can walk again? I guess I'll have to change that,'' he said chuckling evilly. Bulma growled and raced towards him swinging her fists. She tried her best to hit him, but every punch missed. "YOU BASTARD!!!'' she yelled earning herself one good kick to his ribs. She thought she had broken them, but come to find out she had only heard her leg pop. Ignoring the little pain she stood back and watched as Vegeta laughed hysterically. He was laughing so hard that tears were running down his face. 'Bastard. Wait is his eyes closed?' She asked herself. She peered closer to his face and sure enough his eyes were closed. She took this as a chance to run. She ran as fast as she could deeper into the forest dodging low limbs and branches. She had been looking back as she ran and didn't notice that she came to the edge of a water fall. She stopped just in time as she came to the edge. Taking a deep calming breath, she looked down below at the little lake. 'I think I'm going to jump,' she said to herself. She took a few steps back and with all the will power she had she ran and dived off the cliff. She landed gracefully in the water and swam under the water fall into a deep dark cave. 'Please don't let him find me,' she prayed.

Soon she began to shiver because of the cold breezes that were coming from the splashing water. She gasped when she heard someone moving outside. She could make out two figures standing in front of her. "BULMA!!'' they yelled. Bulma smiled praisingly. It was ChiChi and 18. "In Here!!'' she yelled. The two figure dived under the waterfall and climbed into the cave. "Bulma, thank god we found you,'' ChiChi said. Bulma smiled and hugged her two friends. "How did you get away from Vegeta?'' she asked them. Both girls smirked. "The same way you did,'' 18 said. Bulma giggled and hugged them again. They were busily talking when Bulma noticed a shape appear outside the waterfall. She covered her friends mouths and moved them deeper into the cave. She heard a loud splash and her breathing became rapid. 'Please…please…please…,'' she chanted over and over. The figure stood in front of the waterfall and searched it. She knew it was Vegeta because of the flame like shape of the head. He began walking deeper in. Bulma crossed her legs when he was just in front of her. "I know your in here onna, I can smell you,'' he said looking around. Bulma closed her eyes and wished with all her might he would go away.

When she opened her eyes she was met with two flashing onyx eyes which belonged to an angry looking Vegeta. She screamed and moved her hands off her friends mouths. "Leave,'' he commanded 18 and ChiChi. "No," they said in unison. Vegeta stared blankly at them for a few minutes before forming two chi balls in his hands. Bulma gasped. "NOO!!'' she yelled jumping in front of her friends. Tears began running down her face. "Either your friends die or you die,'' he said. Bulma held her breath. She didn't want to die, but she also didn't want to be have the burden of her friends deathes on her either, so she sighed. She stared at them then back at Vegeta. Her tears stopped. She stared deep into Vegeta's eyes and could have sworn she saw something of regret in them, it as fast as it appeared it was gone. "Go,'' she told 18 and ChiChi. "Bulma are you crazy?!! We're not going to sit here and let you die,'' 18 yelled. "Yeah Bulma, don't do this,'' ChiChi commented. Bulma turned around and smiled at them sadly her tears flowing again. "I have to do this. Either way…I'm going to die…Now go,'' she said the last two words more harsher. ChiChi and 18 gaped for a minute then nodded. "We love you Bulma, take care,'' ChiChi said hugging her friend, with tears running down her face. Bulma nodded and hugged her back. "I love you guys too,'' Bulma said releasing her. She turned slowly and noticed her friend was sobbing. "Oh 18,'' she sobbed and hugged her friend. 18 sobbed in her shoulder. "You…_sniff_… will have revenge Bulma,'' she said. Bulma hugged her tighter and released her. 18 and ChiChi stood and glared at Vegeta before swimming out the cave. Blue and onyx eyes stared into one another for what seemed like an eternity. Slowly Bulma stood up and walked towards Vegeta. Before he knew what was happening Bulma pressed her lips against his. He tightly closed his eyes enjoying the first time that Bulma ever given him a kiss. He formed a ki ball in his hand and placed it in front of her stomach. Bulma sobbed into his mouth when she felt the ki ball buring into her stomach. Bulma tightened her hands around his neck. "I love you,'' she mumbled against his lips.

WHAT!!!!!??????? Did she just say she loved him after everything he did to her?!!! Plz review. This is a BIG cliffhanger. Will Vegeta kill Bulma? Find out next time: The Cold Hearted Never Prevail.


	7. Chapter 6 The Cold Hearted Never Prevail

Hi, Here's chapter 6. LEMON

Last Time:

"I Love You,'' she said.

Chapter 6 The Cold Hearted Never Prevale

Vegeta gasped and pulled away. "You love me?'' he asked. Bulma slowly opened her eyes. She hung her head and nodded. "After everything I've done to you?'' he asked. Bulma shrugged. "I know it's stupid, but I've just grown attracted to you. After you raped me I lost all interest in you, but now since I know I'll never have the chance, I might as well say something,'' she said blushing. Vegeta stared at her with no emotion on his face. Bulma looked up and their eyes connected again. Slowly Vegeta lowered his lips and placed them gently to hers. Bulma sighed heavely. Never had she thought this cold hearted man would be able to show so much gentleness. Soon the kiss became more passionate. Vegeta licked the outside of Bulma's lips so she would open them. When she did their tongues danced together and they kissed even more passionatly.

Vegeta placed one hand on her hip and slowly lowered her to the ground. He held some his weight off of her so not to crush her. They kissed harder and then Vegeta slowly lowered his mouth to her neck and placed butterfly kisses all over it. He then moved lower until he came to her slightly developed breast. He gently removed her shirt and took her breast in his mouth. Bulma moaned and arched up against his mouth. He moved his hand over to her other breast and gently stroked it. Bulma moaned louder as he left her breast and moved down to her stomach. He licked around her belly button and went lower. He removed her faded jeans and underwear and stared at her for a little while before placing his tongue in her folds. Bulma placed her hands in his hair slightly shocked that it was soft not rough and sharp. She screamed in ecstasy as her climax hit. She arched her back and exhaled deeply. Vegeta made his way back up to her face, but not before making sure no part of her wasn't touched. He passionately kissed her again and place himself above her entrance. He moved around at her entrance before plunging inside her. Bulma arched her back with pleasure as he entered her. All the other times he did it she felt pain not pleasure.

He slowly began to move in and out of her. Bulma spread her legs wider to give him more access to her body. Soon he his soft slow movements became faster and Bulma couldn't keep up so she wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved. She moaned loudly as her second climax hit. Vegeta grunted as his came collapsed on top of her. He placed his face in the crook of her neck and lightly kissed it before sinking his teeth into the healed wound. Bulma gasped and her eyes turned turquoise as Vegeta's life flashed before her eyes. She was standing in a room with a five year old Vegeta who was huddled in a corner. She was about to say something, but someone came in the room and went straight threw her. It was an ugly looking pink lizard in some kind of machine. "Come now Vegeta, it's time for you to come please me,'' he said. She watched as Vegeta was snatched off the floor and carried down the hall. She then decided she should follow. When she walked in she covered her mouth as she saw this creature literally raping Vegeta in front of her. She fell to her knee's and cried. 'I never knew. This is why Vegeta is so cold hearted. Because he was raised by this evil creature,' she thought. Soon more images of Vegeta's life flashed by until a scene came when he first met her.

She then came to and wiped the tears from her eyes. Instead of saying anything Bulma sank her teeth into Vegeta's neck letting him see all that happened to her when she was a child. Vegeta sat upright and looked into her blue eyes. He brushed his lips against hers and laid down on her chest. "I never knew,'' she whispered. Vegeta sighed. "Well now you do,'' he answered. "Woman, you know now that you can never leave," he said. Bulma eyed his head confusedly. " Why?'' she asked. "Because we are bonded. If you were to ever leave you would surely kill us both,'' he answered. Bulma nodded. She then stood up and walked towards the waterfall. "Where are you going, onna?'' he asked. Bulma turned back and smiled. "For a swim,'' she said jumping out the waterfall to the lake below. Vegeta smirked and followed after her.

Bulma swam to the bottom of the lake and sat waiting for Vegeta. When he didn't show up she went to swim up to the surface for air, but something snagged her leg. She looked down to see Vegeta holding her leg. She pointed to her lungs and blew bubbles. 'I wish he would let me go,' she thought running out of air. Vegeta pulled her down towards him and placed his mouth on hers. At first Bulma was confused, but calmed down when she felt air coming in her lungs. She smiled at him. He smirked back. 'I heard you onna,' he said. Bulma gasped and nearly opened her mouth to speak, but Vegeta covered it. 'How can you read my mind?' she asked. Vegeta sighed and grabbed her arm pulling her to the surface. "I can read your mind because we are bonded. It's part of the sayian ritual,'' he said. Bulma made an oh with her mouth. Vegeta shook his head and swam over to the waterfall to get dressed. When they were clothed they decided to head back to the palace. But first Bulma wanted to see if her friends were at the cottage. She and Vegeta walked silently back to the cottage, talking only when they really needed to. When the arrived at the cottage smiled and exhaled and walked in. As she walked inside she peered around the living room, but saw no one. That's when she heard the sobbing coming from the back bedrooms. She walked to the first room and peered inside. She could make out the form of her friend ChiChi laying on the bed sobbing. "Bulma,'' she whispered and continued sobbing. Bulma smiled sadly. ' I guess they really do love me,' she thought. 'They are weak woman now come on,' he said. 'Shut up Veggie,' she commented back. She could hear him growling threw their bond. She sighed deeply and walked into the room. "Chi,'' she said. ChiChi instantly sat up and gasped. "Bulma? YOUR ALIVE!!'' she yelled happily. Bulma yelped as her friend grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "Chi…can't…breathe,'' she managed to gasp out. ChiChi let go and giggled. "Sorry Bulma. I can't believe you're alive. How did you escape?'' she asked. Bulma shrugged. "I didn't. He let me go,'' she said matter-of-factly. ChiChi's eyes widened. "He just let you go?'' she gasped out. Bulma nodded. "I confessed something to him and he made sweet love to me,'' she said sighing. ChiChi was shocked. 'Vegeta, prince of sayians made _sweet_ love to Bulma,' she thought. "Wow. Did you guys bond? Because if you did then it's serious,'' Chi said placing her face on her hand and turning away laughing. "Well we…sort of…did,'' she whispered. "You DID!!'' ChiChi yelled with a smile. "I think the only reason Vegeta did all those cold and mean things to me was because of his childhood,'' she said. ChiChi looked confused. "How do you mean?'' she asked. Bulma sighed. "I don't think I should say. It would ruin his pride if it got around,'' she said. "Oh,'' ChiChi said. Bulma nodded. 'You not better have told that loud mouth wench,' he said. Bulma rolled her eyes. ChiChi smiled. "Vegeta, huh?'' Bulma smiled, "Yep, he's still the arrogant asshole he was before,'' she said shaking her head.

Vegeta sat in the living room listening in on they're conversation through the bond. 'She's so stupid,' he said with a frown. 'I heard that you arrogant ass,' she said. Vegeta stood up and walked into the room where Bulma and ChiChi were. "Woman, are you ready to leave yet?'' he asked. Bulma frowned. "No,18 stills doesn't know I'm alive,'' she said. Vegeta sighed. "Fine hurry the hell up though, I'm hungry,'' he said with a frown. Bulma smiled. "If you stop bugging me I'll make some home made vanilla ice cream,'' she said. Vegeta smirked and left out the room. She sighed heavily. "Let's go tell 18,'' she said. ChiChi nodded and they were off. The two girls walked out the room and headed down the hallway. When they entered 18 was punching a punching bag immensly, with tears rolling down her cheeks. "18,'' Bulma yelped joyfully. 18 turned around and faced Bulma and ChiChi and gasped. "Bulma? Is that you,'' she gasped out. Bulma smiled and nodded. "Vegeta let me go,'' she said. 18 frowned. "No matter, I'm still going to kill the bastard,'' she said gripping the sword. Bulma gasped. "You can't!!,'' she said. 18 arched an eyebrow. "Why not?'' she asked not convinced. "Because he bonded with me. If you kill him then you'll kill me,'' she said. 18's eyes widened. She looked to ChiChi who nodded her agreement. "Well, I guess I'll have to deal with it.'' She smirked and hugged her friend in a tight embrace. "I'm so glad you're alive,'' she said. Bulma nodded and smiled.

Soon they all got ready and left the cabin heading back to the castle. As they entered the gates Bulma said her good byes to her friends and left with Vegeta. "Onna, you know I'll never change. Just because we're mated doesn't mean I'll change either,'' he said with a scowl. Bulma sighed and nodded. "I understand,'' she said. Vegeta grunted and flew them to the other side of the castle. Since it was now pitch black outside and the wind was gently blowing Bulma fell right asleep in Vegeta's arms. And for the first time her dreams were peaceful.

The End

JUST joking. It'll be a long time before this story ends. I'm thinking about going until I'm tired of writing or I can't think of nothing else to write.


	8. Chapter 7 The Cold Hearted Never Prevail

Chapter 7

When Bulma awoke the next morning she found she was undressed and alone. 'I don't remember making love to Vegeta,' she thought sitting up. She smiled as she remembered what had happened the afternoon before. She had expressed her love for Vegeta and he sort of expressed his too. Climbing out of bed she walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower. As soon as she walked into the bathroom she hurled all on the floor. She rushed to the toilet and finished vomiting in there. 'What's wrong with me? I was feeling fine just a minute ago,' she thought. "BULMA!!'' Bulma sighed. "In here Chi,'' she gasped out her friend ran into the bathroom and hugged her friend. "Guess what,'' she said hopping up and down. Bulma smiled weakly and asked "What?'' ChiChi helped her up and smiled from ear to ear. "I'M PREGNANT!!'' she yelled with mirth. Bulma gasped. "Chi!! Are you sure?'' she asked. ChiChi nodded her smile spreading across her face. "I went to the medical wing because I felt strange, and they told me I was with child,'' she said more calmly. Bulma nodded her head for her to continue. "It was completely hilarious too when Kakarott found out. As soon as he heard the words with child he fainted,'' she said giggling. Bulma covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. "How far along are you?'' she asked. "I'm about 4 months. I didn't even know when I kept throwing up every morning. But now I know,'' she said.

Bulma's face went pale and she vomited again, just barely making it to the toilet. ChiChi watched worriedly as her friend threw up all of last nights meal. "Bulma, what's wrong?'' she asked. Bulma wiped her mouth and looked up to her friend. "I don't know…all of a sudden I've been having these morning sicknesses,'' she said standing back up. ChiChi gasped. "Bulma, when was your last period?'' she asked dreading her answer. "It was supposed to start two days ago, but didn't,'' she said shrugging. ChiChi grabbed her friends hand and pushed her out the bathroom. "ChiChi, where are we going?'' she asked confused. ChiChi stopped and took a deep breath. "Bulma, we're going to the medical wing… I think you're pregnant,'' she said not giving Bulma a chance to speak. "Chi, I have to clean this vomit up first,'' she said. ChiChi looked down to see her feet inches away from the vomit. "EWW!! I almost stepped in it!!'' she said backing up. Bulma sighed heavly and began cleaning up the spew. When it was cleaned, she and ChiChi left for the medical wing. When they arrived there was a whole room feeled with with pregnant young woman. 'This can't be happening,' she thought. As she seated herself in a chair ChiChi rushed up to the front desk. "Excuse me. I was in her just a few minutes ago checking to see if I was impregnated,'' she said. The woman with glasses turned and faced her. "How can I help you?'' she asked. ChiChi smiled sweetly and cleared her throat. "My friend over there wants to know if she is pregnant with the prince's child,'' she said. The woman lowered her glasses and stared at Bulma before pulling a chart out of Bulma's record. "Well it doesn't say that she's a pleasure slave, so she most have a note from Vegeta or he must be here himself, thank you have a nice day,'' she said turning to her computer. ChiChi arched her eyebrow and walked back over to where Bulma was seated. "What did she say?'' she said as ChiChi sat down. "The fat bitch said you either should have a note from Vegeta or he should be here,'' she sighed out. Bulma nodded and got an idea. "Hold on Chi, I'm going to telepath him,'' she said closing her eyes and focusing her mind on his.

Training room

Vegeta was in the training room with Kakarott when he felt a slight tingle in the back of his mind. _What woman?_ He asked Bulma in his mind. _Vegeta I'm in the medical wing, right, and this ugly old woman at the front desk said I can't check to see if I'm pregnant without you here. _She calmly spoke. _I'll be right there,_ he said ending the connection. He turned to Kakarott and saw that he was engrossed in his meal ChiChi had made. 'I'll just go by myself,' he thought before exiting the training room.

Medical Wing

"What did he say?'' ChiChi questioned. Bulma opened her eyes and turned to her friend. "He said he's on his way and—,'' she was cut short as Vegeta walked into the room with a scowl on his face. Since it was mostly pregnant women in the wing they just placed their fist over their hearts. Vegeta ignored them and walked over to Bulma. "Let's get this over with,'' he said. Bulma and nodded and walked to the front desk. After Vegeta insulted the woman behind the desk for not letting Bulma in, he left and went to train. But not before telling Bulma to tell him the news later. She agreed and walked into the room. Immediately there was a doctor to see her. "Well good morning, Ms.Briefs. Lets check and see if you are expecting the next heir,'' the nice doctor said. After a few blood tests the doctor left to get the results. When he was out of sight Bulma grabbed her friends hands and squeezed. "Kami, Chi, I'm so nervous,'' she said. ChiChi smiled and before she could comment the doctor walked in. "Well Ms.Briefs I have good news. It seems that you are impregnated,'' he said handing her the results. Bulma's faced paled and she would have fainted if ChiChi hadn't of been by her side and cried lightly. She was indeed pregnant. "Thank you so much doctor,'' ChiChi said since her friend was flabbergasted. The doctor nodded and was about to leave when Bulma stopped him. "Doctor, how far along am I?'' she asked. The doctor took her records and eyed them carefully. "You're…about…3 weeks,'' he said handing her back the papers. Bulma nodded her appreciation and turned through papers as the doctor left.

After walking ChiChi to her room Bulma headed back to Vegeta's chambers. 'I wonder how he will react?' she wondered. When she reached the chambers she flopped on the bed and read through the papers. Her next appointment was in 3 months to check the gender and to find out the exact birthdate. She gently laid the papers on the bedside table and sprawled on the bed. 'I wonder what my parents would think if they found out I was pregnant by the very man who kidnapped me?' she thought before falling into a deep peaceful slumber.

She was awakened a couple of hours later to the slamming of the front door. Climbing out of bed she walked into the living area and watched Vegeta as he paced back and forth. "Vegeta? What's wrong?'' she asked. He didn't look her way as he continued to pace. "In a couple of days Frieza will be on the planet to talk about a treaty,'' he said pacing back and forth. Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "Guess what Vegeta I'm--,'' she began, but was cut of by his harsh voice. "I don't give a damn woman, just take your ass back to bed,'' he said giving her a cold glare. "But, don't you want to know about the baby?'' she asked. Vegeta halted his walking and walked toward her gripping her shoulders tightly. "I have more important things to think about then the little bastard,'' he said. Bulma stared at him in disbelief before jecking away from him. "How could you?!! This is your child…how could you….why would you… you know what, fuck it. 'Cause the only bastard I see before me is you,'' she said turning away from. Vegeta growled and lunged at her grabbing her hair. "I'm no bastard woman and you're a stupid bitch to think I care for you. You may have expressed your love to me, but I will never give it in return,'' he said pushing her to the floor.

Bulma looked up to him with tear filled eyes and shook her head. She was about to bare him a heir in a couple of months and he insulted it. She had finally given up and she would hurt him the best she could and that would be to ruin his pride. "I see why you don't want to take care of your child. It's because you're not man enough to do it,'' she said said standing. Vegeta snarled and his eyes seemed to have darkened as he stared at her. Bulma shivered inside, but not visibly. Vegeta grabbed her the collar of her dress and held her in the air. "YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH!!" he yelled preparing to hit her. Bulma grabbed the collar of her dress and ripped it off landing on her rump. She stood and ran to the door. Without a backward glance Bulma slammed her hand on the keypad and ran through the swooshing door. She screamed as Vegeta grabbed the back of her dress. With all her might she pulled away ripping the back of her dress revealing her panties. She paid no heed and ran for all her worth. 'I will not let him hurt my baby,' she said in her head. 'Well you better keep running woman, because I will never except a hybrid child as my own,' he replied. Her vision was blurred with tears as she reached the docking bay. She searched around until she found a ship. Climbing inside she closed the hatchet just as Vegeta ran up slamming his hand on the glass. "OPEN THE FUCKING THING ONNA!!'' he yelled repeatedly hitting the glass.

Bulma looked away from him and clicked keys on the keyboard checking the fuel and to see if there was any damage done to the ship. She then typed in the coordinates for earth. Soon her and her small helpless child were leaving the docking bay and heading for the atmosphere. The ship rocked and shook as they were leaving Vegeta-sei's atmosphere. 'This is it my darling, we're going home,' she said smiling in her mind. 'This is not over onna, I'll be after you as soon as this treaty with Frieza is over.' Bulma closed her eyes and could see Vegeta's cruel smile. 'This isn't over' echoed through her head as her and her embryo blasted off into the deep dark unknown ,heading home thinking their journey was over. But it was far from being over.

Hey people!!! Sorry it's been so long. Some family issues between me and my sister. Plz review!!__


	9. Chapter 8 The Cold Hearted Never Prevail

Chapter 8 Cold Hearted Never Prevale

In the deep dark space of nothing floated a small space craft carrying a determined female and her unborn child.

Bulma sat up and lightly rubbed her abdomen. "What am I going to name you little one?'' she asked the small embryo. Sighing she laid her head back and gazed out into the darkness. She had left Vegeta-sei over three weeks ago and still hadn't reached earth. Lucky for her she had already checked the fuel cells to make sure it would last for the journey. She wondered what would happen if she ever met Vegeta again, and what life would be like on earth. Would it change for her or would she just become the same old Bulma.

Staring into the nothingness she had visions of her friend ChiChi and 18 and wondered if they were alright. She also wondered how they would take the news of her departure. She already could see the pained look on their faces as they heard of her absents. Sighing heavely she gazed down at her stomach. It didn't matter to her that her child would be a bastard. All that mattered was that she was there for him.

She sat up straight as something began to come into view. She gasped and covered her mouth. Coming in fast was the planet Jupiter. 'Thank god I'm almost home,' she said hugging herself. When Jupiter was out of sight she typed some keys on the computer. "Computer, how long until we reach Chikyuu/Earth?''

"We will be reaching earth in approximatly 4 weeks.'' Bulma nodded and pressed the button for the sleeping gas, setting it for 4 weeks. She smiled and happily thought of the looks her parents would give when they saw her again. 'Oh that would be the best thing ever,' she thought. Her thoughts soon ceased as the sleeping gas filled her lungs taking her into a peaceful slumber.

Chikyuu

Mrs.Briefs sat in the kitchen preparing lunch for her husband and herself. It had been years since her one and only child was stolen from her by those despicable sayians. She took the sandwiches from the counter and walked into the lab. "Dear, I really think you should get some rest. You can look for Vegeta-sei later,'' she said placing a sandwich in front of her husband. He hadn't had a wink of sleep ever since they got out of the hospital. All he could think of was finding his long lost daughter.

Sighing Dr.Briefs took the sandwich and made his way for the door. "Maybe you're right dear. I'll try finding her later,'' he said moving to the door.

Before he could exit there was a beeping noise on the computer. He rushed back over and began typing. In minutes he picked up something to be a spaceship destined to land in 4 weeks. "It looks like a sayain space pod. Computer, can you give me an image of the passanger,'' he asked. "Downloading,'' the robotic woman voice announced. The space pod came into view and then the image of the passanger.

Mrs.Briefs gasped and dropped her sandwich. "Bulma…'' It was her same beautiful daughter only she had aged a little. When she was kidnapped she was only sixteen. So now that would make her about 23. Dr.Briefs jumped and hugged his wife tenderly. Mrs. Briefs hugged her husband and they both cried together. "Our baby is coming home,'' he said, tears running in rivelets down his face. Mrs.Briefs only hiccuped and smiled happily. 'Yes… she's finally coming home,' she thought to herself.

A few hours before the spacepod was to land, Bulma woken to the sound of beeping. "Three hours left and until pod lands on Chikyuu,'' the robotic voice rang. Bulma smiled. 'Yes, I'm almost home,' she thought as she rubbed her stomach. She closed her eyes and decided to sleep for the next few hours. All she dreamth of, as she slept, was getting home.

Everyone sat and waited for Bulma's space pod to land in the backyard in less than 20 minutes. Mrs.Briefs was the only one who wasn't outside. She was too busy in the kitchen cooking up all of Bulma's favorite foods. Yamacha sat at one in of the patio chairs waiting for his Bulma to come back to him. He missed her so and had trained immensely to defeat all the sayians who dared to try to take her away from him again.

They all got up from their seats as the ground began to shake and rumble. They all looked into the sky and saw a small spaceship descending towards them. Yamacha smiled and prepared for when Bulma would land. They watched as the spaceship came towards them and landed with a loud bang a few feet away from them.

Inside the pod Bulma typed the coordinates to open the door and jumped as it whooshed open. As the gas disappeared she saw the familiar faces of her friends and families. "Mom? Dad? Yamacha?!!!'' She bellowed jumping out of the pod. All her friends and family ran to her and embraced her. "Oh Bulma look at you, you've grown so much!!'' Bunny yelled with tears of joy running down her cheeks. Bulma smiled and hugged each of them tightly. "I've missed you guys so much!'' she whispered in their shoulders.

They all pulled away and gave her some air. "Bulma, what happened? After they kidnapped you we lost all contact. How did you escape?'' Dr.Briefs asked. Bulma bowed her head. "It was terrible papa, they tortured me all the way until we arrived to Vegeta-sei, then the prince took me by force, and please don't get mad, but a few days before I left there, I found out I was pregnant with the Prince's child,'' she said hugging her father tightly. Dr.Briefs, Mrs. Briefs, and everyother person there stared in shock at Bulma. She bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry, it wasn't my fault I never wanted this!'' she said her voice cracking a little bit. Yamacha walked forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well then you could just get an abortion,'' he concluded. Bulma looked up in shock at him and jecked away. "Never! I would never kill my unborn baby, just because the father was evil,'' she cried.

Before Yamacha could reply, Bulma ran in the house and up to her room. "What a welcoming this has turned out to be,'' her mother said shaking her head.

This is the end of Chapter 8 Next chapter will be up soon.


	10. Chapter 9 The Cold Hearted Never Prevail

Chapter 9 The Cold Hearted Never Prevail

The rain pitter pattered against the window pane as Bulma laid in her bed wide awake. It had been 3 months since she left Vegeta-sei and hadn't heard a word from ChiChi,18,or Vegeta. She wasn't looking forward to talking to Vegeta, but she missed her friends. Things had changed since she arrived on earth. Yamcha has been avoiding her and she only see's him once a week. It made her kinda suspisous, but that was all.

Sitting up straight she gazed out the window as the small rivelets of water trailed down the window pane. Sighing deeply she climbed out of bed and walked to the door into the dark hallway. Walking cautiously so not to wake her parents she made her way to the kitchen. When she reached the stairway she walked carefully down them.

After reaching the bottom she walked on into the kitchen. As she walked she could feel eyes upon her back, but paid no attention.

Opening the refrigerator door she peered inside looking for the carton of milk. She didn't even noticed the hand that wretch out to her. It lightly fell on her shoulder.

"AHH!!!" she screamed turning around. Yamcha flipped on the light and eyed her confusedly. "Yamcha!? What the hell are you doing here?'' she asked breathing heavely.

Yamcha placed a hand on her should to slow her breathing. "Your parents gave me a key a long time ago. They told me I could come over when ever I wanted,'' he said smiling sweetly. Bulma nodded and closed the refrigerator door. Smoothing out her gown she folded her arms. "So? What do you want?'' she asked getting impatient. Yamcha placed his hands around her hips and brushed his lips across hers. "I want you,'' he said his lips still against hers. Bulma pulled away. "So that's all you're here for…Hm?A little fucking from me. After a week you have your nerve to come to me an---.'' "Bulma it's not even like that." " Then explain it to me Yamcha because I don't know what to think."

Yamacha moved his hands from her waist and folded his own arms. "If you had asked your parents you would have known. I was in the bed with the flu for a whole month. They lent me one of the guest rooms and told me I could only visit you once a week,'' he said in complete and utter truth. Bulma gaped in surprise. "Yamacha I had no idea---,'' she was cut off by his hand going up. "Its alright Bulma,'' he said smiling. Bulma nodded and looked around uncomfortably. "So what now?'' she asked. Yamacha smirked and grabbed her roughly pushing his mouth on hers. Bulma didn't argue with him and just let him get his first time with her.

He lifted her into his arms and carried her upstairs. He kicked open her door and laid her down on the bed.

He lightly trailed kisses on her neck and Bulma moaned in escasty. He was nothing like Vegeta, but she wouldn't tell him that not just yet. Brown and Blue mixed together as they stared into each other eyes. "I missed you so much,'' he whispered placing his lips on hers. Bulma blushed at his gentleness. He licked her lips until she slightly parted them to give him access. He sat up and removed his shirt and Bulma removed hers. He stared at her for awhile before removing the rest of their clothes. He spread her legs apart and postioned himself above her. Thinking she was a virgin he slowly moved inside her driving her crazy. When he was completely in he began to move slowly. Bulma moaned for him to move faster so he followed her request.

Soon his pace was so fast she had to wrap her legs around his waist moving him deeper inside her.

She moaned and dug her nails into his back leaving red nail marks. The rocked and switched positions for awhile before they finally climaxed. Bulma panted and shivered. He was nothing like Vegeta, but he was still pretty damn good.

'No. I won't think about Vegeta. He treated me way worst than anyone has ever treat me. At least Yamcha treats me with respect.' She was pushed out of her thoughts as Yamcha pulled out of her. "I guess I'll go to my room now,'' he suggested. Bulma nodded and started getting clothes. The sun was just out about coming up so she decided to just go ahead and take a morning walk.

She went into the bathroom and turned on the shower to a low temperature. Removing her clothes she climbed in and let the fresh spray cascade down her body. Soon her thoughts traveled back to Vegeta. She didn't know why she still thought about him. She missed her friends a lot,but why did she miss him? After he brutely raped her and treated her badly she shouldn't give a shit about him.

She knew he was planning on coming here to take her back to Vegeta-sei, but she would prevent that from happening. She was carrying his son and she wouldn't dare raise her child on that blood thirsty planet. After turning the shower off she climbed out and toweled off and got dressed.

After placing on her walking shoes she walked out into the cool morning air and began her walk. It was still kinda dark, but there were a few people out walking as well. Some nodded to her and others oogled her, mainly the men. She power walked awhile a looked to the sky. Stars still twinkled in the heavens and not to far off from the south she could see mars. Deciding to stop and take a rest, she sat on a bench and sighed. She had forgotten about a message she had received from Vegeta not too long ago. He told her when he saw her again he would make her life worst then hell for taking his child and leaving the planet. She told him to fuck his self and then she ended his message.

"I wonder if he ment it?'' she wondered out loud.

Vegeta-sei.

Vegeta had long recovered after Bulma had left and was planning his revenge. He would make her pay for taking his child. He sat on his throne and watched as the slaves ran around preparing for his trip. He would be leaving Vegeta-sei in less than two weeks to follow Bulma and he was nearly ready. His father had called him weak and all kind of bull shit names, and that resulted in him putting his father in the tanks for 24 hours after his fierce beating. He planned on staying on Earth for 5 weeks and would return with Bulma with him. He smirked evilly and began to laugh hysterically.

Earth

Bulma had returned from her jog to find the whole house empty. "Mom? Dad?'' she called. There was no answer. She walked into the kitchen and found a note.

Bulma dear,

We have been called out by some big investors for our new prototype. We should be gone no longer than two months, so take care. Also Yamcha offered to come along saying he need some fresh air, so make sure you have the security lock on and take care.

Love,

Mom, dad, and Yamcha.

Bulma inhaled deeply and balled the note up throwing it in the trash. 'Now what am I going to do?' she wondered. As if reading her mind her stomach began to growl. She giggled and walked into the kitchen making her two peanut butter and balonga sandwiches. (EWWW!!! OO) When her sandwiches were made she went into the living room and plopped down on the couch. She turned the T.V. to HBO and found the Fifth Element on. She had come onto the part where the blue alien was singing her opera tune.

Vegeta-sei

ChiChi and 18 walked around nervously for they were too preoccupied with their work and thoughts. They were to accompany Vegeta on his trip to Earth and they weren't thrilled. Bulma was in store for pure pain. Raditz and Nappa wanted to come, but he insisted that they stay on Vegeta-sei and watch over it til he returned and that Krillen and Kakarott were to accompany him. ChiChi placed her clothes in her bags and capsulated them then rushed to her vanity. 18 took her time and and slowly placed her clothes in a duffle bag.

She was thrilled to see her friend again,but afraid for what was in store for her. "Chi, it's time to go,'' Kakarott called to her. ChiChi sighed and walked out of her room. She was not at all happy about it.

Bulma grabbed a tissue and dabbed at the small tears at her eyes as the aliens trusty companions were killed. 'How could those aliens be so cruel, they remind me of Vegeta,' she thought sadly. She got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. She went into ice box and got out a carton of orange juice. Just as she went to place it to her lips, she felt a tingling in the back of her head. 'I'm coming for you.' Bulma gasped and dropped the carton of juice onto the ground where it spilled across the floor. Bulma's eyes widened and she looked out the kitchen window up into the sky. 'No,…he can't be….' Her heartbeat grew rapidly and she ran out of the kitchen into the living room. She raced up the stairs and locked all the windows then went into the living room and clicked on the house alarm.

She then flopped down on the couch and laid down. She was now three months pregnant and she was already showing with a little hard belly. Six more months and she would be through with it. She was always having weird cravings such as water melon with soy sauce and peanut butter cubcumbers. Suddenly she had another craving and went into the kitchen and made six glasses of raw eggs with hot sauce. (YUCK!! L ) After gulping down the raw eggs she went up to her room and laid on her bed. "Maybe I should leave,'' she said. 'No matter where you go Onna I'll find you,' came another message. Bulma gasped and laid on her side. 'Why is this happening to me?' she asked herself. She was surprised when Vegeta didn't send another telepathy.

Slowly she fell asleep and dreamed of a giant unicorn coming out of the clouds and carrying her away from Vegeta and all the other problems in her life. She was nearly in a deep sleep when she heard a beeping coming from her computer. She sat up and walked over to it and typed a few buttons. The screen popped and revealed her bestfriend ChiChi. "CHI!! I'm surprised to be hearing from you,'' she said disbelievingly. "I'm really glad to see that you are ok Bulma, but I have bad news. Vegeta is coming back and he is planning on killing you after the baby is born. Me and 18 will help you as much as we can and so will Kakarott and Krillen.''

Bulma gasped in shock, but remained silent. "When will you be here?'' she dreadfully asked. ChiChi sighed. "In less than 2 hours. He had these new ships built that can travel at the speed of light!'' she exclaimed. Bulma shook her head. "This is unbelievable. Where is he now?'' she asked. "He's in his chambers asleep.'' Bulma nodded and turned away from the screen. "I don't know what to do Chi. I read his mind awhile ago and he said he was going to take me back to Vegeta-sei. But now this changes everything. He must be planning to take me back then killing me afterwards.''

ChiChi sighed. "I'll try my hardest to prevent anything from happening. But on to better things, I'm about to have my second child soon and we still haven't came up with a name for him,'' she said snapping her fingers. Bulma smiled. Then she remebered ChiChi's last statement. "Chi!! I didn't know you had two kids!!'' Bulma exclamed. ChiChi smiled sadly. "Had. My last son was murdered by the sayians when I was captured. His name was Gohan and me and Kakarott were devasted when they killed him. Kakarott killed every sayian that even sat by and watched him die, but then Vegeta restrained him and beat him to a bloody pulp.'' Bulma shook her head. "I'm so sorry for your loss Chi, Vegeta is a coldhearted bastard and I'm sickened that I ever loved him,'' she admitted. ChiChi smiled and shook her head. "It's not your fault you were just in the mood.'' Bulma giggled.

"Maybe, but when _you_ and 18 get here knock on the door and I'll let you and your mates in and lock Vegeta out,'' she said ethusiactically. ChiChi chuckled. "You know he'll just blow the door down,'' her small laughs soon turned into sobs and tears flowed from her eyes. Bulm watched helplessly as her friend weeped over her well being. "Why don't you get some rest Chi, and don't worry Vegeta won't take me alive,'' she said sincerely. ChiChi nodded and bid her goodbye then clicked off. Bulma stood up from her desk and rubbed her small round belly. It had become a habit after awhile, but she didn't mind. Her little baby would grow to be strong and healthy like her and the father.

She growled at the mention of Vegeta. "I can't believe this,'' she said thoughtfully. Closing down her lab top screen she went downstairs and laid out on the couch. It would be less than two hours before they arrived so she decided to lay out and sleep the rest of the time, because when Vegeta got there she wouldn't have much sleep. And her parents would be gone. Sighing heavely she laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. Her living hell would begin again, but this time she would fight it.


	11. Chapter 10 The Cold Hearted Never Prevai...

Chapter 10 The Cold Hearted Never Prevail

Bulma awoke a few hours later to the sound of tapping on the balcony window. She sniffed deeply then sat up and looked up over the side the couch to see ChiChi and 18 standing at the window. She smiled happily and climbed up from the couch. She had completely forgotten about Vegeta until she had opened the door and saw him, Krillen, and Kakarott unloading boxes from the ship.

She gulped then turned to her friends. "Hi guys!! I'm so glad to see you,'' said hugging them each. When she hugged ChiChi their stomachs touched and they both jumped back as their offsprings kicked. They both laughed then went into the house. "Kami ChiChi, you're getting so big!!'' she said. ChiChi placed on a fake pout. "You don't know what I've been through. Kakarott has been a little horny monkey ever since I've gotten pregnant,'' she said.

Bulma lifted a fine eyebrow then laughed slightly. "Well look at me, I've gotten bigger too.'' She said rubbing her stomach. ChiChi smiled. "So I've noticed. I'm due any day now.'' Bulma smiled, but their happy session was ruined when Vegeta and the others walked through the door.

Bulma averted her gaze from him and looked to the floor. "You look a little disappointed to see me bitch,'' he said with his usual smirk. "That's because I am,'' she whispered under her breath. Vegeta growled. "What was that bitch?'' he asked advancing on her. Ignoring him she turned to her friends and gave them her sweetest smile. "How about we go to the mall and shop, huh? My treat!'' The other girls agreed and they left the guys standing looking awe stricken. 'You'll pay for that later onna,' he told her telepathically. 'Go fuck yourself,' she said back. Before Bulma could even get to her room to change, Vegeta was on her with her body plastered against the wall.

"Just because you're here on your measily planet doesn't mean you can talk to me any kind of way wench.'' Bulma choked back a sob pushed up against the wall. "You're hurting us!!" Immediately at those words Vegeta released his hold. "As Kakarott's mate told you, when you have my son I will kill you,'' he said backing away and walking out the room. Bulma shook with fear and turned so her back was against the wall. There she slid all the way to the ground and placed her hands on her stomach. "I guess it's not ment for me to be free little one,'' she said to her stomach.   
  
Soon Bulma broke into a fit of cries and clutched her stomach tightly. She knew her baby would never have a chance to know its mother, and who knows how Vegeta would treat him.

"Bulma!! Bulma where are you?'' she heard ChiChi call a few minutes later. "In here,'' she said hoarsely. ChiChi walked through the door and rushed over to her. "Bulma, are you ok? What happened?'' she asked. Bulma told her everything that had taken place, and that Vegeta was planning on killing her when she had her baby. "Is there anything we can do?'' ChiChi asked. "Not unless you can kill him before he kills me,'' Bulma spoke emotionlessly.

ChiChi helped Bulma to her feet and they both embraced. "I wish I could fight him in someway but I can't,'' Bulma said into ChiChi's shoulder. ChiChi pulled away and cupped Bulma's cheeks. "Lets not think about this now okay? We're going to go to the mall and have a good time and take all of this from our heads,'' she announced. Bulma smiled and wiped away her tears. "You're right, but you can't blame me for being upset about my life ending before it started,'' she said. ChiChi nodded then grabbed her hand and led her out the room. "Now come on, we're going to have a good time, just the three of us!'' ChiChi cried happily.

Bulma admired her friends happy and strong spirit. But she wouldn't have a happy moment at all while Vegeta was here. "Oh and Chi, do you think you and 18 can sleep in my room with me while you're here?'' she asked. ChiChi nodded as they bounded down the stairs.

They went into the living room where 18 sat on the couch with Krillen, Vegeta sitting at the kitchen table and Kakarott rumaging through the refrigorator. "KAKAROTT!!'' ChiChi yelled startling the poor man and making him hit his head on the roof of the fridge. "OWW!! What is it Chi?'' he asked rubbing his head. "It's rude to go through peoples things without asking,'' she exclaimed with her hands on her hips. Kakarott bowed his head in shame and closed the fridge door. Bulma removed her hand from ChiChi's grasp and smiled. "It's alright, as long as you don't eat everything in the fridge,'' she said. Kakarott smiled and placed a hand behind his head then nodded.

ChiChi shook her head. "You spoil him Bulma.'' Bulma smiled them grabbed her keys and purse. "Well let's go,'' she said and headed for the door. Vegeta watched her closely with his dark onyx eyes until she gripped the door handle. "You better be back in an hour, wench,'' he growled. Bulma tightly gripped the doorknob turning her knuckles white. "Don't listen to him, let's just go and have a good time,'' ChiChi said placing her hand onto Bulma's and turning the knob.

Bulma opened the door then left out, 18 closing the door behind her. "So, what is this mall?'' she asked. Bulma explained that it was a place where humans could go and buy clothes and basically hangout and have a good time. "Chi, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. When were you kidnapped from earth?'' she asked. ChiChi placed a hand to her cheek thoughtfully. "I'd say a year before you were,'' she said. Bulma made an 'o' shape with her mouth and they continued to her car. "WOW!! NICE CAR!!'' ChiChi bellowed. Bulma smiled. "It's my pride and joy,'' she said.

Her pride and joy was a 2004 silver 4 door mercedes benz with the pull over hood. "Let's go gurls,'' she said and went to the drivers side. When everyone was seated and ready she pulled out of the driveway. 'Remember what I said onna, 1 hour,' Vegeta repeated to her telepathically. Bulma growled. "Chi, 18, do either of you know how to put a block on your bond so your mate can't hear your every thought?'' she asked. ChiChi nodded. "Yeah, just imagine Vegeta with a big brick wall in front of him and it will block it off. 'Woman! Wo-,'' Bulma cut him off as the brick wall formed in front of him. "Thanks, he was really getting on my nerves,'' she exclaimed.

In less than thirty minutes they had pulled up into the Orange County mall parking lot. Bulma and 18 climbed out the helped ChiChi from the back seat. When they first entered, many of the males whistled and hollered their way making 18 and ChiChi blush. Bulma giggled at them then looked out the corner of her eye and noticed her favorite store, basics. She immediately grabbed her friends arms and drug them into the store. When they were inside, Bulma went to the maternity section and grabbed a few pairs of pants and shirts too. When she couldn't hold anymore she went into the dressing room and tried them on. Just as she thought they all fit her perfectly.

She then chose some things for ChiChi and then some for 18. When they had left out of basics, 30 minutes had already passed. 'Should I leave when Vegeta told me to leave?' Deciding she didn't want to get any bruises they went into one last store, which was a baby store. Bulma bought her and ChiChi matching cribs, because Vegeta and Kakarott were so sure they were going to be boys, diapers, shoes and some bottles and clothes. When that was done with they stopped at the food court and ordered whatever they wanted.

Bulma pulled out her watch, and looked at the time. They had spent an extra hour and thirty minutes in the baby store and were really late! "Chi, we have to go!! Vegeta wanted me home an hour ago!!'' she yelled. ChiChi grabbed her food and they all rushed out of the mall running at top speed. "Hey wait up!!!'' ChiChi called finishing off her bun. Bulma go into the car and started the engine while 18 helped ChiChi into the car. "What's the big hurry?'' 18 asked after she had gotten into the front seat.

"Vegeta had told me to be home in an hour, we're about 1 hour and 30 minutes late!'' she bellowed. 18's eyes widened and she sat back roughly against the seat. "Kami, this is sickening! I mean I know how he treats you Bulma, but the reason is why? Why does he treat you so? Is it something you said or did awhile ago?'' 18 persuade. Bulma squinted her eyes as she remebered the day that she was kidnapped and taken to Vegeta-sei.

Flashback

She had been sitting, huddled together in a corner when she heard footsteps coming down into the hiding place she had chosen. Then there was a loud bang and she screamed as the closet door was blown off the hinges. The footsteps got closer until they were right in front of the door where she was hiding. There was another boom, and that door was blown off the hinges, too.

She closed her eyes tightly and waited for the person to yank her foreward or something by her hair, but when that didn't happen she opened her eyes only to me two dark onyx one, and a ki beam aimed at her head. She squealed and closed her eyes waiting for the beam to pierce through her head. But when it didn't come she opened them again and looked into the eyes of the sayian prince.

End of Flashback

"After that, he told me he would be taking me to Vegeta-sei and that I was to be his whore. I was terrified and scared so I kneed him in the crotch and made a dash for the door where Kakarott caught me and held me.'' ChiChi growled from the back. 'Kakarott!!'' she said venoumously.

"He seemed really regretful as he held me, and waited for Vegeta to come. Vegeta came up and planned to kill me, but then he said he would take me to Vegeta-sei and that my life would be a living hell when I got there,'' she said trailing off a bit.

"It's alright Bulma, we will try our hardest to prevent him from hurting you, okay?'' 18 concluded. Bulma smiled and nodded. 18 leaned back against the backseat and smirked. "That was really brave of you to kick the sayian prince in the balls. I just wish I could have been there to see it,'' she said making the other girls giggle. ChiChi sat foreward as much as she could and talked in Bulma's ear. "And plus if he _Ever_ tries to rape you again, me and 18, well mostly 18, will kick his ass,'' she said shrugging. Bulma smiled and placed a hand over ChiChi's. "Thank you guys. You're the bestfriends a girl could ever have,'' she said tearfully.

When Bulma looked down the street of her housing complex, she saw Vegeta, Kakarott, and Krillen standing in the yard. Bulma gulped and pulled into the driveway.

She very hesitantly climbed out of the car, and rushed to ChiChi's door and helped her out. "Kakarott, Krillen, take your wenches and go away. Me and mine need to talk.'' Bulma and the other girls turned to him with shocked looks, and Bulma nearly dropped ChiChi. "I have nothing to say to you,'' she rebelled. Vegeta frowned unbeknownst to them and went to grab her, but ChiChi and 18 stepped in the way. "You won't touch her!'' ChiChi bellowed. Vegeta growled and grabbed for her, but Bulma knocked his hand out the way. Vegeta was shocked and angered at her actions, and grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her into the wall of the house. Bulma gasped and held tightly to her stomach, not worried about her own well being.

ChiChi and 18 were by Bulma's side in a second fending Vegeta off. Kakarott and Krillen just stood back and watched as the gurls took their purses and started beating him in the head. "Krillen, Kakarott, you have 10 seconds to get your wenches before I blast them to hell and back!!!'' he growled. Kakarott and Krillen were immediately at the girls side pulling them away from Vegeta.

Bulma stood back and watched in awe as the mighty prince Vegeta was taken down by purses.

As Kakarott grasped ChiChi around the waste there was a loud pop, and something clear trailed down ChiChi's legs. Everyone stopped what they were doing as ChiChi stood in the grass and held her stomach. "M-my water just broke,'' she said looking up at them all.

That's the end of chapter 10, 11 will be up soon. Plz REVIEW!!!!!!!!! J


End file.
